Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image pickup apparatus, an image pickup system, a control method for the image pickup apparatus, a control method for the image pickup system, and a recording medium. The disclosure particularly relates to a technology for transmitting a setting of an image distributed to an external apparatus to the external apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Up to now, a command group for changing a setting of an image pickup apparatus from an external apparatus and a command group for instructing distribution start of a picked-up image from the external apparatus are implemented in the image pickup apparatus that distributes the picked-up image to the external apparatus.
In these days, as an example of the above-described command group, a protocol established by Open Network Video Interface Forum (ONVIF) has been proposed.
The above-described command group includes a command for changing a resolution of a picked-up image generated by an image pickup unit of an image pickup apparatus from an external apparatus. In addition, the above-described command group includes a command for changing a compression encoding system at a time when a compression encoding unit of the image pickup apparatus performs compression encoding of this picked-up image (JPEG, H.264, or the like).
For example, according to the protocol established by ONVIF, SetVideoSourceMode command is defined as the former command, and SetVideoEncoderConfiguration command is defined as the latter command.
Furthermore, in recent years, a standard called GB/T28181 (hereinafter, which may be referred to as GB28181) which is related to a network system of video monitoring has also been established as a national standard of China.
In addition, up to now, protocols other than the protocols established by ONVIF or GB28181 have been also proposed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-323007 discloses a recording and reproducing apparatus that controls a compression decompression unit configured to compress or decompress video signals output from a camera image pickup unit on the basis of image pickup management information transmitted from an external communication device. However, this image pickup management information transmitted from the external communication device is not limited to information in conformity to the protocols established by ONVIF or GB28181.
Incidentally, the above-described image pickup apparatus can communicate with a plurality of external apparatuses via a network. Furthermore, in years to come, each of commands transmitted from each of the plurality of external apparatuses to the image pickup apparatus may not follow the same protocol, and a case where these commands follow mutually different protocols is conceivable.
However, a response of the image pickup apparatus in the related art to the command from the external apparatus is the same irrespective of the protocol followed by this command. For that reason, even when the image pickup apparatus in the related art transmits a compression encoding system, a resolution, and the like of the picked-up image to the external apparatus as the response, the protocol used in a communication by this external apparatus may not correspond to the compression encoding system, the resolution, and the like.
For this reason, a user that operates the external apparatus may not select an appropriate compression encoding system and the like in accordance with the protocol used in the communication by this external apparatus in some cases. As a result, the external apparatus may not display the picked-up image distributed from the image pickup apparatus in some cases.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described problems and makes it possible to transmit the setting of the picked-up image distributed to the external apparatus to the external apparatus, which is the appropriate setting of the picked-up image in accordance with the protocol followed by the command received from the external apparatus.